Et si
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Dans ce champ de blé, ils courent après leurs destins… Qui rattrapera l'autre ?


~OoOoOoOo~

 **Et si…**

~OoOoOoOo~

* * *

Dans ce champ battu par la brise, il s'avance extatique vers sa fin. Toutes choses de ce monde s'accordent pour lui offrir un tableau digne d'un maître. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Depuis toujours Shôgo cultive cet aspect raffiné, sa mort devait symboliser ce côté grandiose qui achèverait son existence d'esthète. La couverture du ciel lui offre une explosion de couleurs ; du jaune, du rouge, du violet, tout y passe comme pour palier au vide de son cœur. C'est certain, il clôturera parfaitement son existence qui plus est, grâce à _lui_ , le peintre qui le sublimera.

Parmi cette nature laissée à l'abandon, l'homme d'allure frêle savoure les odeurs de blé, le vent fouettant son visage, _sa_ venue prochaine. Tout est parfait. Il n'aurait pu prévoir meilleur endroit, meilleur moment pour signer la fin de sa vie.

Shôgo avance en titubant un peu, il demeure homme, ses blessures en sont la preuve. Son corps n'est certes pas constitué de pierre à l'instar de son organe vital. Au fur et à mesure de sa fuite, sa vue se brouille. Peu importe, ce n'est qu'un détail. Bientôt, _il_ viendra le délivrer. Celui qu'il a choisi en toute connaissance de cause, l'individu brillant rivalisant avec lui. Il a attendu cet instant depuis pratiquement le jour de sa naissance, alors ce n'est pas un bras cassé, ni la dégoulinure purpurine à son front qui l'empêchera d'en profiter.

Cette traque dure depuis longtemps et en même temps pas. Les minutes passent vite, bien trop vite. Dans sa course, le criminel laisse tomber sa lame. Désormais elle ne lui sera plus d'aucune utilité, il a choisi de s'offrir au seul être qui le mérite.

* * *

Conformément à sa nature cynique, Shôgo philosophe une dernière fois sur la vacuité de l'existence. Sa solitude, il la confond avec celle des autres afin de se leurrer. Seulement au fond de lui, il sait parfaitement que sa condition l'a fourvoyé dans les méandres de l'isolement. Paria, il n'a jamais existé qu'au travers des yeux du loup déguisé en chien. Quel honneur d'être frappé par sa main.

Ses yeux couleur de miel se ferment en attendant sa sentence. Ceux-ci n'ont jamais brillé d'un éclat chaleureux, l'albinos en est dépourvu.

Peut-être que quelqu'un qui se serait intéressé à lui, aurait pu le sauver de cet enfer morne ?

Avec un autre pour échanger, Shôgo n'aurait pas laissé sa part de noirceur s'étendre.

Il bute contre le sol poussiéreux et s'effondre à quatre pattes. Là, il a peur. L'homme au sarcasme inégalé ressent une émotion qui l'ébranle tout entier. Sa plus grande crainte refait surface, celle de se voir oublié et surtout remplacé. Si toute cette mise en scène ne servait à rien ? Si malgré son génie, Shinya l'effaçait de sa mémoire ? Se serait terrible et vain. Absolument vain.

Ses yeux se rouvrent. Il pleut. Le ciel pleure là où il en est bien incapable. Les gouttes l'accompagneront aux portes de la Mort, à défaut de vraies personnes pour se lamenter de sa disparition. Non, l'érudit ne sera pas seul face à cette ultime épreuve. Maintenant il est trop tard pour éprouver un quelconque doute. Les dés sont jetés. Bon an, mal an Shôgo se traîne sur une dune. Son cœur tambourine, quelqu'un va lui offrir un cadeau enfin. Tout se terminera dans peu de temps, il ne sera plus le spectateur impuissant de la mauvaise comédie qu'est la Vie, marionnettiste de l'ombre faisant danser ses pantins ridicules du bout de ses doigts fins. Shôgo en a assez. Les hommes le déçoivent, personne n'atteint son idéal sauf _lui_. Encore et toujours cet Exécuteur revient le hanter.

Le vent s'intensifie soulevant ses mèches liliales. L'humaniste désabusé profite. Déjà au loin il entend les pas de son sauveur.

~oOo~

Dans ce champ battu par la brise, il court vers son destin. Son souffle hachuré traduit son impatience à le coincer. Après ces années à sombrer dans la rancœur, Shinya va mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Son instinct a repris le dessus, délaissant le peu de raison qu'il possédait encore. Effectivement, il s'est laissé prendre au piège de Shôgo, l'entraînant dans sa chute. L'argenté voulait un adversaire à sa taille, souhaitant voler à l'ancien inspecteur sa moralité. Dorénavant c'est chose faite. Le brun est devenu en l'espace de quelques semaines un fugitif, exprimant son côté primaire. Plus rien ne compte à part cet homme turpide, son obsession.

Depuis tout ce temps, l'Exécuteur nourrit une attraction malsaine envers ce meurtrier, point de mire de sa vengeance. Mais là tout de suite, Shinya n'y pense pas. Il ne veut pas s'apercevoir non plus qu'il est pareil à cet exclu de la société. Leur mode de raisonnement se ressemble. Chacun comprend l'autre et chacun devine les agissements de l'autre également.

Quand le traqueur devient tour à tour proie puis chasseur…

Shôgo a fait naître en l'homme de loi un sentiment d'une amertume considérable. Avant Shinya n'était pas aussi rude. Afin de tuer sa Némésis, il est prêt à sacrifier la part d'humanité qui sommeille en lui. Après, il sera différent. Il renoncera à tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu toute sa vie, mais c'est le prix à payer pour faire régner l'ordre et surtout obtenir réparation. Naïvement, il croit qu'une fois ce cinglé achevé, la paix régnera de nouveau dans son monde intérieur. S'il savait…

Le chien aux aboies accélère la cadence, l'autre est tout près, son flair ne le trompe pas. De toute façon Makishima ne peut aller loin, blessé et diminué.

Les épis cinglent son visage, la pluie commence à tomber, tout ça ne l'arrêtera pas. Si près du but, enfin. Sa respiration devient chaotique, l'adrénaline remplit son cerveau, jamais auparavant l'Exécuteur ne s'est senti aussi vivant.

Se laisser dicter sa conduite par son envie se révèle être libérateur à un point inqualifiable. Son sacrifice aura une raison d'être, lui seul peut arrêter ce fou. Et puis implicitement, grâce aux manigances de Shôgo, le limier a retrouvé l'essence même de l'existence : agir selon ses propres désirs et selon sa conscience. On peut affirmer que les deux hommes s'apportent beaucoup de choses mutuellement. Ironique.

* * *

La nuit englobe le paysage, ne permettant plus de distinguer correctement quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, le brun l'aperçoit là-bas, bras tendus, tête penchée, savourant le baiser du vent. Ses cheveux angéliques virevoltent derrière ses épaules. A le voir ainsi, il paraît si inoffensif. Cruel mirage que voici.

Déterminé, le regard rivé sur l'assassin, Shinya s'avance arme au poing. Pour une fois, pas de technologie mirobolante, pas d'entrave dictée par une machine, rien si ce n'est l'espace réduit entre deux corps. Shôgo se tient devant lui, sagement dans une position presque de martyr.

— Dis-moi Kogami, est-ce qu'un jour tu penses que tu me trouveras un remplaçant ?

— Je crois pas. Un c'est déjà trop.

Un coup de feu retentit dans la plaine de céréales. Tout est terminé. Aujourd'hui deux hommes sont morts. L'un physiquement, l'autre psychologiquement.

~oOo~

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans un pays étranger à la culture plus libérale, le fugitif se lève, la mine chafouine. Depuis son exil forcé, Shinya a pris une autre identité, adopté un nouveau territoire.

La France, patrie de l'écriture, des mots, de la culture. Maintenant plus rien n'est pareil pour l'ex homme de loi. Il savait pertinemment qu'en éliminant son plus coriace ennemi, sa vie prendrait un tournant insipide.

Torse nu, pas encore lavé, l'homme extirpe du paquet une cigarette qu'il met à sa bouche et l'allume aussitôt. La fumée se dissipe dans la pièce. Shinya s'assoit sur le fauteuil placé dans le petit salon. Sur la table basse est posé un livre, celui de Jules Verne. L'homme le prend, le retourne puis ouvre la couverture délicatement. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, _De la Terre à la Lune_ , tout un programme… Le bruissement délicat des pages lui rappelle quelque chose, plus exactement quelqu'un. Il se laisse capter par sa lecture quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Un rire cristallin s'échappe cassant l'harmonie parfaite du moment. Il relève la tête, ses yeux s'épinglent à deux soleils miniatures teintés de moquerie.

— Je pensais que tu préférais les histoires plus sombres…

— Eh bien changer ses habitudes peut parfois avoir du bon, tu ne crois pas ?

— Oh si, tenter de nouvelles expériences nous fait progresser et devenir meilleurs. Tu me diras si tu as apprécié ta lecture quand tu l'auras terminé.

Dans un mouvement un peu brusque, Shinya referme le livre et se lève pour se diriger vers son interlocuteur.

Effectivement, l'homme est fait pour évoluer, penser par lui-même, prendre ses propres décisions et depuis ce fameux jour, le brun n'éprouve aucun regret à avoir laissé la vie sauve à Shôgo. Tous deux méritaient un nouveau départ, ailleurs que dans une société conformiste décidant à leur place. Son libre arbitre, voilà ce que lui a apporté l'argenté, une autre chance. A son tour, l'ex policier lui a donné aussi ce choix, celui de vivre une vie tournée sur l'avenir et non sur l'amertume. Parce que sans lui, Shinya n'a plus de raison d'exister. Et puis après tout, ils ne sont que des êtres humains, non des dieux, qui est-il pour décider de voler une vie ? Le brun ne sera jamais un assassin.

A son tour, Shôgo reporte son attention sur celui qui a prêté attention à son être. Dans les yeux acier de Shinya, il peut y lire un sentiment fort et non plus du déni.

 **FIN**

* * *

NdA :

Merci à ma petite **Nyx** pour sa bêta-lecture et de m'avoir fait découvrir ce bel anime :)


End file.
